pleasant_prefectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Auror
Auror is the occupational title of any witch or wizard serving as a member of an elite unit of highly-trained, specialist officers tasked with upholding the law and protecting the magical communities in their respective countries from large-scale threats, and is employed by the wizarding governing bodies of many European countries. In a way, Aurors both constitute and represent the military forces of the wizarding world in general. In Great Britain, Aurors work for the Ministry of Magic. Auror training is extremely difficult and intensive, so there are few qualified applicants. As Aurors of different countries deals with different high-risk situations that are most prominent to them, their training and areas of responsibility might vary greatly depending on the type of threats for which they are prepared and the magical education they received beforehand. In Britain, for example, the Aurors are trained to investigate crimes related to the Dark Arts, and to apprehend or detain dark wizards and witches. Headquarters British Auror headquarters are on Level Two of the Ministry of Magic, which is the level that contains the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Ministry is located on Whitehall, a road in Westminster in the heart of London England. The office consists of a series of open cubicles, each Auror being given a place to work. Pictures of known Dark wizards, maps, clippings from the Daily Prophet, and various other things line the cubicles. Becoming an Auror Requirements It is very difficult to fulfil the requirements to get into Auror training. Applicants must first have excellent academic credentials, before they are accepted into a rigorous training programme. It is also possible that the wizarding governing bodies look into the criminal records of the applicants, and that those without a clean one will not make it through the cut. In accordance with British standards, one has to have a minimum of five O.W.L.s and two N.E.W.T.s in challenging subjects, highly recommended are: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms with top grades. Additionally, an Auror must have received no lower than an Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms on their NEWTs. Training It is incredibly difficult to fulfill Auror training. If accepted into Auror training, prospective Aurors are required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests. These tests are done in order to show how they react well under pressure. Applicants are then required to train extensively in advanced magical combat and other elements of practical defence, and most likely methods of criminal investigation. Two of the disciplines included in training are 'Concealment and Disguise' and 'Stealth and Tracking', while poisons and antidotes are also essential studies. The Job An Auror's job is investigate crimes related to the Dark Arts and to hunt down and capture Dark Wizards, often with help from Hit Wizards. Once a criminal is captured they are generally handed over to the authorities. It is not uncommon for criminals to resist arrest; some choose to fight to the death rather than let themselves be captured. The Ministry also enlists them to guard high profile targets. Reputation While the job is seen as glamorous by some due to the amount of danger involved and because it is extremely difficult to join their ranks, others did not think very highly of Aurors. This latter view might have softened a little, however, following the Global wizarding war and Albus Dumbledore's defeat of Grindelwald in 1945, given the number of Aurors who laid down their lives to do the same thing. Pleasant Prefects Aurors Category:Organizations